la main
by miss titcha
Summary: [tokio hotel] [yaoi]quelle est cette main qui repose sur le dos ce Bill se matin? et surtout à qui appartientelle? [encore pardon pour ce résumé aussi pouri que le titre]
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur**: Miss titch

**Titre**: la main (hum...)

**Discleamer**: Et nan, je les ai toujours pas adotpés...comment ça j'peux pas??

**Note**: Un ptit yaoi juste comme ça, pour le plaisir L'idée m'est venue en cours de phisique...ouais je suis beaucoup! Enjoy and review!!

OoOoO

Tout est calme dans la pièce. La lumière ne semble pas gêner le dormeur qui a enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller. Ses cheveux ébènes sont éparpillés sur ses épaules et le coussin, sa respiration est lente et régulière, rien d'anormal…Si ce n'est cette main posés sur son dos et qui ne peut assurément pas être la sienne…

OoOoO

La soirée était plus qu'ennuyeuse et semblait ne pas vouloir s'achever. Le plus jeune des frères Kaulitz regardait sans les voire les minettes se déhancher sur la piste et quand ses yeux sortaient du vague, ils ne cherchaient qu'une seul personne. Une seule silhouette qu'il savait reconnaître les yeux fermés.

Il n'arrivait décidément pas à comprendre quel plaisir pouvait éprouver son frère à jouer avec les pimbêches qui gravitaient sans cesse autour de lui. Quelle idée de l'accompagner aussi !

« Tu t'ennuie ?

Pas besoin de tourner la tête, il avait reconnu son interlocuteur.

« Ouais. Je crois que je vais rentrer.

« T'aurais du y aller plus tôt. Fallait pas attendre que je vienne te voire.

« Je cherchais une personne…

« Vraiment ?

« Grande, blonde…

« J'la connais ?

« Je pense oui, souris le brun. Tu reste là ?

« Ben…non je rentre aussi, finit-il par dire après un rapide coup d'œil à son fan club.

Sur le chemin du retour, il l'écouta parler de ses conquêtes du jour ; hochant vaguement la tête quand il lui demandait son avis. Son esprit était occupée par des choses bien plus importantes. Comme l'attirance qu'il c'était découverte pour cette personne…Une attirance pour le moins incongrue.

« Est-ce que tu m'écoute ? Bill !!

« Hein ? Pardon je…

« M'enfin qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je te sort un peu pour te changer les idée et j'ai l'impression que c'est encore pire qu'avant !

« Ca va j'te dit.

« C'est ta blonde qui te met à bout ?

« Si tu savais…

« J'aimerai bien figure toi !

Non il ne saurait pas. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune nécéssité à ce que Tom soit au courant. De toute façon, ça ne devait être qu'une…mauvaise interprétation…

« Tu devrais voire des filles, rataqua le guitariste.

« Ca changerai quoi ?

« Ben ça te dériderai un peu !

« J'ai pas envie de coucher pour coucher.

« Pardon monsieur romantique !! Mais je sais plus quoi faire de toi !!

« …Tom ?

« Hum ?

« Estce qu'on peut être attirer…par les filles ET les garçons ?

« Ben…pourquoi pas ?

« C'est pas…mal ?

« Non pourquoi tu… ?

Et si c'est plus qu'un garçon?

« Bill tu…t'es bi ?

« Ben…J'en sais rien…

« Mais…et ta blonde ?!

« Non mais laisse tomber, oublie ça.

« Bill !

Il ne le laissa pas le rattraper et couru jusqu'à l'appartement qu'ils partageaient tout les 4. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et essaya de dormir malgré l'agitation qui régnait dans la chambre voisine. Ca n'était pas prévu qu'ils rentrent si tôt…

Le lendemain matin, après une douche rapide, il s'installa à la table du petit déjeuné qu'occupait déjà une inconnue au bataillon.

« salut ! Moi c'est Nina.

« 'Lut…

« Ca va ?

« Non.

« Ah…heu…Tu veux…parler ?

« Non…

« …ok…

Il la remercia en silence de ne pas poser de question et reporta son attention sur ses tartines quand Gustav vient prendre Nina dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. C'était donc eux hier…Bah, c'est pas parce que lui ne savait plus où donner de la tête que les autres ne pouvaient pas s'amuser hein !

Surtout que cette Nina était plus que pas mal…Hum…Veinard Gus !

Mais Tom fit son apparition dans la cuisine et le trouble revint vite dans l'esprit du jeune chanteur. Il s'avachi sur la première qu'il trouva, torse nu et mal réveillé, et piqua du nez dans son bol. Bill le regarda un moment jusqu'à se qu'il se fasse remarquer et croise les yeux de son frère…Gloups…

Quelqu'un pouvait-il lui expliquer pourquoi il était à deux doigts d'aller fantasmer sur la copine de son ami et maintenant il rougissait comme un gamin. Il ne tournait vraiment plus rond !

Pas que le faite d'être bi le dérangait spécialement…M'enfin la bisexualité est une chose, l'inceste en est une autre ! Et c'était à ça que se résumais ses rêves depuis quelques semaines…

« Ca va mieux ptit frère ?

Il redescend sur terre. Gus et Nina sont parti faire il ne sait quoi il ne sait où…'Fin quoi, si, il voyait à peu près. Et Tom lui parle…Et ses lèvres qui bougent, ses lèvres si…

« Eh oh ! Bill !

« Hein ?

« A quoi tu penses ?

« A rien…

« Pff…J'en ai marre Bill. Qu'est ce qu'y t'arrive merde ?!!

« Rien jte dis…

« C'est l'autre nénette qui te monte à la tête ?

« Non…

« Ben c'est qui l'autre blonde dont tu parlais alors ?

« C'est pas une fille…

« …Pardon ?

« C'est pas une blonde. J'ai dit que c'était une personne blonde…pas une fille.

« Je vois…Et ben il est où le problème ?

« …

« Ca marche pareil non ? Si ça peut te rendre un peu le sourire va lui rouler une pelle et merde !

« C'est que…Je pense pas qu'il…ressente la même chose…Et puis c'est…mal.

« Mal ? Pourquoi c'est mal ? Merde Bill me dit pas que t'as ce genre de préjugés débiles !!

« Mais…C'est pas ça le problème...

« T'es amoureux de quelqu'un pas d'un homme ou d'une femme, juste quelqu'un ! On s'en fout que ce soit un mec si tu l'aimes !! Je veux plus que tu tire la gueule tout el temps alors arrête avec tes conneries et fonce !

« Je…

C'est vrai que d'habitude il ne se pose pas tant de questions…

« Mais là ya trop de choses que je pourrais perdre si ça ratte…pensa-t-il tout haut.

« Comme quoi ?

Toi…

« Bill, s'il te plais, dis moi.

« Je t'aime.

…Non, il ne l'avait pas dit tout haut ?!!! Au vu de l'air plus qu'étonné de son jumeau si…Il lui avait de ne pas réfléchir et voilà le résultat, pas glorieux hein !

OoOoO

Et voilou!! héhé, la réaction de Tom dans le prochain épisode!! DATAM!!! mdr

REview please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : Voilà, les premier problèmes arrivent…je sais je suis méchante Aller, bonne lecture XD Et merci pour vos reviews !!

**Chapitre 2**

« Je t'aime.  
...Non, il ne l'avait pas dit tout haut ?!!! Au vu de l'air plus qu'étonné de son jumeau si...Il lui avait de ne pas réfléchir et voilà le résultat, pas glorieux hein !  
« Bill tu...Tu...  
« Oublie ça.  
« Tu...  
« Oublie j'te dit. C'est rien.  
« Bien sur que non c'est pas rien idiot !  
« C'est pas grave. Je savais déjà que...  
« Tais toi avant de dire des bêtises.  
Le sourire chaleureux qu'il lui lançait fit son cœur se serrer, il était tellement beau comme ça...Mais est ce que cela voulait dire qu'il l'aimait lui aussi ?  
Oh et puis tant pis, au point où il en était...Il s'approcha de lui, prit son visage dans ses mains et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres convoitées de son frère...Son frère...  
« C'est mal.  
« Bill...  
« non je...Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas du.  
« Bill.  
« On a pas le droit. Je suis trop con.  
« Bill !  
« ...Quoi ?  
« Embrasse moi encore s'il te plais.  
Hein ? Avait-il bien entendu ?? Apparemment oui...

« Les jumeaux vous...OH PUTAIN !!!  
Merde, Gustav...

« Que…Que…

« Gusty ça va ?

Ah nan, pas elle aussi ! Il fallait que Tom fasse quelque chose et vite…

« C'est pas c'que vous croyez… !

Tiens donc ?

« Pas c'qu'on croit ? Tom vous…vous vous…EMBRASSIEZ !!!

« Oui mais…

« ET ALORS ??!

Ou la, il avait peut-être cirer un peu fort…

« C'est vrai ça, intervint Nina, je vois pas le mal.

« Mais Nina, ils sont jumeaux !!

« Ben alors ? Chuis bien ta cousine !

Hein ?! O.o

« C'est pas pareil ! . 

« ET pourquoi ? Aller, laisse les tranquilles et vient par là.

Il ne remercierait jamais assez cette fille pour ce qu'elle venait de lui faire !! Elle se retourna en entraînant Gustav derrière elle, lui lança un clin d'œil complice et leva le pouce avec un grand sourire. Non, il ne la remercierait jamais assez…

Mais il y avait autre chose…

« Tom ?

« Quoi ?

« …Pourquoi tu…T'as dit que…

« Je le pensait pas. C'est juste que…

« T'as honte ?

« NON !

« Ben pourquoi alors ? C'était que Gus, on se connaît depuis longtemps. J'vois pas où est le problème.

« C'est juste que…j'ai pas envie que ça…s'ébruite.

« Donc t'as honte.

« …Je veux pas te perdre parce que des fans hystériques sont contre. Je veux pas avoir à choisir entre toi et le groupe. Et même s'il faut se cacher ben…

« Tom…

« Quoi ?

« Arrête de te torturer, on verras bien, non ?

« Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ! Qui c'est qui osait pas m'embrasser ?!

« P

« Heu…les gars ?

« Quoi encore ?!...Oh, Georg…Heu…Ca va ?

« Dites j'ai bien entendu là ?

Tom ?

« Ca dépend quoi mais je pense que oui.

Je t'aime.

« Ah…je vais aller me coucher moi….-.-

«

« Et si vous pouviez faire en sorte que j'ai plus ce genre de…rencontres…

« Oui bien sur.

« On s'embrassera pas devant ta chambre, promis !

« Et on sera silencieux ! XD

« TOM !!

« Bah quoi ?

« Mais où je suis tombé moi ? T.T

Finalement tout le monde était au courant…C'était peut-être mieux comme ça…Il n'avait pas envie de se cacher face à ses amis. Et puis personne ne l'avait vraiment mal pris, personne ne les rejetaient. Gustav était même revenu dans la cuisine en plaisantant pour le repas et Georg passait désormais son temps à charrier Tom sur son changement de bord.

Tout allait bien. Surtout que ce soir…

« Tomi cheriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!

« Oui mon billou ?

« T'es où ?

« Là !

Ah, ses mains sur ses hanches…ses lèvre qui se posaient sur la peau de son cou…

« Tu m'avait promis un diner aux chandelles si on se faisait pas repèr' par les producteurs !!

« Oui mais là j'aurait plus envie de…

« Nan nan nan, je veux mon diner !

« T'es chiant avec tes conneries romantiques à la noie !

« Bon ok, j'accepte une pizza mais tu me trouve des chandelles ! P

« C'est bien que je t'aime hein !

« Moui je sais.

Oui, ce soir…

OoOoO

Héhé naaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !! pas le lemon tu suiiiiiiiiiiiiteuh !! Bah non, pake se sera la fin donc je fait durer un peu le truc ! XD Aller, dites moi c'que z'en pensez !!


	3. Chapter 3

La main et oui, c'est la fin

Note : Voilou, pour finir en beauté Un 'tit lemon…Si vous voulez pas lire ben…de toute façon vous savez à qui elle est la main manant

Note2: Sorry, j'ai fait une erreure du coup yavait deux fois le chapitre 2 Mais c'est régler manant!!

Merci pour votre engouement !! Enjoy !

Chapitre3

« AIEUH !! Salop'rie !!

« Tomi ? Ca va ?

« Me suis brûlé !! T.T

Il n'était même pas foutu d'allumer une bougie sans se brûler…Son frère était décidément désespérant. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'il l'aimait aussi.

« Fait voire.

« Non c'est bon. Aller, viens manger j'en peut plus d'attendre moi !

O.o Avait-il bien compris ? Pas que lui ne soit très amène à attendre encore une nuit pour…faire la chose m'enfin quand même, pas à table !

Il s'assit face à son amour et lança un regard amuser sur la bougie bancale qui trônait au milieu des pizzas. Le romantisme était encore une chose qu'il manquait chez son frère !

« Tu manges pas ? demanda l'intéressé.

« Si si.

« Elle te plaise pas mas pizzas peut-être !

« Bah, tant que ça vient de toi. XD

« Mouais, là ça vient plutôt du livreur mais bon…

« Tom…

« Hum ?

« En fait j'ai pas très faim là…

« Tu te fout de moi j'espère !!!

« ouais, j'aime bien la tête que tu fait quand tu t'énerve. XD

« Ouh toi !!

Rapide comme l'éclair (-.-) Tom avait bondit sur lui, le faisant tomber de sa chaise, et le maintenait fermement contre le sol en bloquant ses poignets et ses jambes. Leurs regards se croisèrent où se mêlaient malice et désir et puis ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, oubliant bien vite le repas qui attendait toujours.

Non, il n'avait pas très faim ce soir.

« Bill…

« Tais toi.

Il dégagea une de ses mains pour la faire glisser sur le torse de guitariste. Celui-ci le fixa un instant puis se releva d'un bond, l'entraîna derrière lui en direction de la chambre et referma à clef la porte…

Une légère angoisse lui nouait l'estomac mais les baisers qu'ils s'échangeaient le calma et il fit basculer son frère sur le lit.

« T'es sur que…

« Oui Bill, oui…

« Je t'aime.

« Fait moi l'amour.

Toujours autant de tact ! Mais qu'a cela ne tienne, il retira le T-shirt du châtain, embrassa amoureusement la peau blanche qui s'offrait à ses lèvres et entama une lente descente vers le nombril du garçon.

Celui-ci c'était attaqué à son jean et défaisait maladroitement la boucle de la ceinture afin de s'en débarrasser. Il pouvait sentir les tremblements de ses mains sur ses hanches, entendait les gémissements qu'il poussait…

Il remonta embrasser son double, enleva lui-même son T-shirt avant de reprendre son baiser tandis qu'une de ses main s'immisça dans le boxer de son amant.

Il n'aurait pu dire qui de lui ou de Tom gémissait le plus. Ce dernier caressait sensuellement ses cuisses et ses fesses, faisant augmenter la chaleur dans son bas ventre. De son côté, il affleurait de ses doigts la virilité durcit de son frère et essayer d'enlever son baggy et son boxer de l'autre main.

Il finit par libérer le sexe dresser du dreadé et commença des vas et viens appuyés avec sa main lui arrachant de petits cris.

Il ne pu lui-même pas en retenir un quand il senti les doigt du guitariste se saisir de sa fierté et l'accompagner dans ses mouvements. C'était si bon…

Leurs souffles se mêlaient, leur cris montaient dans les aiguës à mesure qu'ils accéléraient la cadence. Ils s'embrassaient parfois avec fougue ou plongeaient leur regard dans celui de l'autre et puis la délivrance arriva.

Ils jouirent ensemble, criant leur prénoms une dernière fois…

Tom le regarda avec un sourire comblé tandis qu'il s'allongeait contre lui. Il rabattit la couverture sur eux et, après un dernier baiser ils s'endormirent.

Tout est calme dans la pièce. La lumière ne semblait pas gêner le dormeur qui avait enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller. Ses cheveux ébènes étaient éparpillés sur ses épaules et le coussin, sa respiration était lente et régulière, rien d'anormal...Si ce n'est cette main posés sur son dos et qui ne pouvait assurément pas être la sienne...

OoOoO

C'est pas très long je sais mais bon…Je vous l'avait dit, pas de fic à rallonge pour le moment J'ai un projet de song fic mais je vais voire…

Bizz et j'espère que ça vous a plut !! Review please !


End file.
